The Plan! Episode 3
With Wolf knowing what going to happen and Nuza showing up at his house, Wolf has to tell Nuza about what's going to happen next week. And... What's going on with whatever Airzel is doing... Serenity) Wolf, you go tell Nuza because, I'm forcing you to tell him and I'll go take Wolfgang to bed. Nuzamaki90) Tell me what? ' '''Wolf) Ugh... Remember the Black Enforcers... ' '''Nuzamaki90) Yeah! Wolf) They're coming for me... Nuzamaki90) They're back! What happened to everyone else! Wolf) They're different people, except for Blue and Red... Nuzamaki90) Oh, how do you even know they're coming for you? Wolf) Because I could hear Blue talking... ''' '''Nuzamaki90) How? Wolf) You know the twin connection thing? Nuzamaki90) Wait... BLUE AND YOU ARE TWINS! Wolf) Some-what... we're Irish Twins... meaning we're not a year apart. Nuzamaki90) So, what's the twin connection thing? Wolf) Some twins can talk to each other using their mind... happenly, it worked the other way where I could hear Blue talking. Nuzamaki90) What did you hear? Wolf) So many questions! Nuzamaki90) Sorry... We can stop then -_-''' '''( Wolf looks at the hallway and sees Serenity standing there ) Wolf) Serenity, can you please tell the rest... The rest is too hard for me! Serenity) Ugh... Wolf, you go take a break, I'll tell the rest... Wolf) Finally! ( Wolf walks outside ) Serenity) Wolf just baited me in -_- I fell for it... Nuzamaki90) Whatever... Tell me the rest! Serenity) 5 years ago, remember when Wolf saw Green in that room ( Points to Green's room )? Nuzamaki90) Yeah... Serenity) Wolf found a message, that he kept secretly, until today. Nuzamaki90) What did it say... Serenity) Wolf's parents were taken hostage by Blue. ''' '''Nuzamaki90) Why would he kidnap his own flesh and blood? Serenity) I don't know... He's wacked in the head! Nuzamaki90) No he's nuts! Wolf) NO! HE'S INSANE FOR COOKIES! Cookie) Woof! Nuzamaki90) WAHH! When was there a puppy here! Wolf) Since today... Nuzamaki90) What's the name and what kind of dog? Wolf) Her name is Cookie bec... ( Interruption ) Cookie) Woof! Wolf) As I was saying, because she barks every time that word is said! Nuzamaki90) What word? Wolf) Cookie -_-''' '''Cookie) Woof! Nuzamki90) So what was the word? Wolf) COOKIE! 2b2cfd5d55b754b2f989c2691ed1add3.jpg|Alaskan Malamute ( Picture 1 out 4 ) 11201230_1.jpg Alaskan-Malamute-Puppies-For-Sale.jpg PIC00045.jpg ''' '''Cookie) WOOF! Serenity) Ugh... I'm going to take her to bed... she's getting a little too happy for a cookie... Cookie) Woof! ( Serenity picks Cookie up and she walks into her room with Cookie ) Wolf) 0_0 I got to sleep with a dog now too! Nuzamaki90) What's wrong with that, she's a CUTE FLUFF BALL OF FUZZINESS! Wolf) I know... by the way, she's an Alaskan Malamute. ( Serenity comes back ) Serenity) Wolf? Do we need to tell Nuza anything else? Wolf) Yeah, we do... Nuzamaki90) What? Wolf) Can you round up a group to watch me get captured? I'm going with them, I will not take Wolfie with me. Nuzamaki90) Why are you leaving Wolfie here? Wolf) Because I can't let them... ''' '''Nuzamaki90) Let them what? Wolf) KILL HER! Nuzamaki90) They want to kill her! ( Wolfie listens without being noticed ) Wolfie) Yeah right... I'm going with Wolf... ( In head ) ( Ovorier notices Wolfie, but she doesn't do anything ) Nuzamaki90) Ovorier... What's wrong? Ovorier) Uhh... Did you see the mountains... lightning keeps coming from them, but there aren't any clouds... Wolf) I've seen that everyday... it ruins my time to look at the stars! Nuzamaki90) Why don't we check, Wolf? Wolf) ( Looks at Serenity ) Is that okay... I don't want to leave you here... ''' '''Serenity) I'll be find, after all, you do know I have my own bakugan to defend me, right? Wolf) I never knew that! Nuzamaki90) Me either! Haos Moonlight) My secret is up... Serenity) I know... Wolf) Weren't you telling me to not keep secrets from you, Serenity! Serenity) Yeah =D Wolf) Then why did you keep a secret! Serenity) I thought I told you... Wolf) You never did... SO IRONIC! Nuzamaki90) Wolf, you ready now? Wolf) Yeah! ( Nitro Wolfie comes outside and out of her ball form ) Ovorier) I'll stay in my ball form! Nuzamaki90) You better, we're riding Wolfie, with Wolf... Wolf) And Wolfie goes extremely fast... right? Nitro Wolfie) Right! NEXT EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you think of the puppy picture? They were so cute! Cute! They look bad! 50-50 How would you rate this? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2